Best friend or Boyfriend?
by rebellion-of-the-mockingjay
Summary: Katniss has recently moved and has to get used to a new school. When she is re-united with her long time best friend and the guy she has fallen for she has trouble keeping in the 'friend zone'. Will their relationship escalate or crack?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Set in an alternate universe. Katniss has just moved and has to get used to a new school. When she is re united with her long time best friend Cato-the guy she has fallen for- she has trouble keeping her feelings for him a secret. Will her and Cato's friendship escalate or crack?

Disclaimer: Oh, if only I owned the Hunger Games /3

Chapter One:

Katniss POV

My life sucks. I just moved to a new town, my dad died, my mother is depressed _and_I have to get used to a new school. So like I said, my life pretty much sucks right now…

"KATNISS!" my little sister Prim yelled. I love Prim more than anything. She is friendly and loving but also very determined when she wants to be. She is still trying to break the barrier my mother has built around herself since dad's death…

"KATNISS!" Prim yells even louder. I sigh, get out of bed and maneuver my way through unpacked boxes and walk downstairs. "Yes Prim?" I ask as I grab an apple from the counter top. "Can you help me please?" she pleads. "Sure thing little duck." I put down my apple, grab some scissors and cut the sellotape off of the box. When we have nearly finished unpacking the box, I check the time to see that we are running late. _Great._

"Prim, we're running late and you need to get changed so we can get to school in time: I tell her. She mumbles something back to me that sounds like 'we have plenty of time' but she then checks the clock and realizes I am right. "Katniss! We are going to be late!" she yells while sprinting up the stairs to her bedroom. I laugh and follow her up the stairs. I change and braiding my hair into what Prim refers to as a 'Katniss braid'.

25 minutes later Prim and I are walking out of the house. I am literally dreading every step I take. I drop Prim off at her school and walk 5 more minuets until I am standing outside the front gates of Panem High School. I take a deep breath and find my way to the front office. After meeting with the principal Mr Snow, who's office smelt strongly of roses, I manage to locate my locker. I open it, that's when I spot the hair. The sandy blonde hair of my best friend before he moved…

I am jolted back to reality when the bell rings. He turns and sees me. Its him. My best friend. He looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes. Just looking at me.

"Cato?"

A/N: Hi hi, this is my first fan fiction. So. Please keep that in mind. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is welcome. Next chapter Cato's POV.

Mwah :*

rebellion-of-the-mockingjay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Cato POV

Yay. Start of the school year. Don't I sound excited? My alarm beeps telling me I need to get ready for a run. I shut off the annoying beeping. Over the summer Dad has been pushing me even harder than usual.

"CATO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! TIME FOR A RUN!" Dad yells. I groan and pull myself out of bed. I make my way downstairs. Yawning I make my into the kitchen, my sister Maia squeals loudly making me wince since she is a 5 year old yelling at 6 o clock in the morning.

"Cato! I'm starting school today Can you believe it? I'm so excited!" She giggles. I laugh, peck her on the top of her head and sit down at the table. A few moments later dad comes in to tell me to get running.

Five minuets later I am jogging down the street. I really should have put on a shirt. Ah, oh well. I run for about twenty minutes and return home to Maia's high pitched screams and the laughter of my parents as dad tickles Maia's tummy. I laugh at the sight of my family.

I head up to my room to take a shower and change. I meander back downstairs to get breakfast, after helping Maia pick out an outfit like I do everyday; Dad is ready to drop us off at school. I give mom a peck on the cheek and a hug, take Maia's hand and close the back door.

"Yo Cato." My best friend Marvel says as he saunters up to me. "Hey man." I reply coolly. Marvel and I have been best friends since I moved. I moved away from my best friend. I still miss her. I'd give anything to see her again. "Cato! Dude!" Marvel yells in my ear. "What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "Check out the new girl. She's hot!" he says whistling under his breath. I turn around to see who the 'new girl' is and my heart stops.

It's her.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun. I'm going to my locker." I say walking off. "I will" I hear him reply. I roll my eyes. Such a Marvel thing to say. I follow the bobbing braid. I need to talk to her. I spot her at what must be her locker. I decide to see if she will notice me, so I just keep my back to her. The warning bell sounds before she notices me. I turn around and she meets my eyes. So she _did_ notice me, I think to myself.

"Cato?" she asks. "No. I'm his evil clone." But she's already running at me. I envelope her in a hug. "Cato. I can't believe its you." she says once we break apart. "Like wise. I've missed you so much Kat." she smiles. Oh, her smile. "I've missed you too Cato." she looks at me. "Where is Room 206?" she looks so cute when she's confused. "Right this way Miss Everdeen." she laughs. I lead her away to our mathematics class.

We walk in the door just after the class bell rings. Ms Trinket welcomes Katniss and tells her to find a seat. She follows me. She looks like a lost puppy. Oh, she's so cute. I missed her so much. I lead her over to my friends. She seems to fit right in. "Mr. Stone. Hush now. I am starting my class now." Ms Trinket says from the front. This is going to be a great year.

A/N: So, there's Chapter 2. It was a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to the few of you who have already reviewed. It meant heaps to me. Please drop me a review again to let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Maybe any ideas for my story? Improvements? Thanks a ton. 'Till next time Fan fiction universe…

Mwah :*

rebellion-of-the-mockingjay


	3. Authors note

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

I really am, but school has been so busy and I haven't had the time to update

But, I shall post a new chapter in the next few days, promise! I've gotten an idea for the next chapter, if you have any ideas for future chapters please, let me know. Thank you. I love you all

rebellion-of-the-mockingjay xxx

PS. if you guys could follow my tumblr, that would be awesome too. I always follow back!

my tumblr:

.com

xxxx


End file.
